I'm Not Him, But I Love You
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Entah seperti apa dia memelukmu, entah seperti apa dia menciummu, entah seperti apa dia memanjakanmu. Aku bukan dia, tapi aku mencintaimu.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**ShikaKure

**Warning****  
**Semi Au, Ooc  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Note**  
Aku buat ini saat ngeliat Shikamaru yang perhatiannya berlebihan sama Kurenai.  
Iseng aku bikin fanfic mereka soalnya aku kira Shikamaru itu romantis ke Kurenai.  
Kejadian setelah Asuma meninggal anggep belum terjadi.  
Karena kalo udah fanfic ane bakal gagal totallllllllll

**Rate****  
**T a.k.a Teeneger

**Inspiration****  
**Naruto Shippuden

**Summary**  
Entah seperti apa dia memelukmu.  
Entah seperti apa dia menciummu  
Entah seperti apa dia memanjakanmu.  
Aku bukan dia.  
Tapi aku mencintaimu.

**I'm Not Him. But I Love You****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status  
**Complete

**Don't Like, Don't Read****  
****RnR**

.

.

.

* * *

**I'm Not Him, But I Love You**

Kematian Sarutobi Asuma memang menjadi gunjangan bagi desa Konohagakure terutama bagi tim 10. Kematian seorang guru yang seolah menjadi orangtua keduamu. Namun kematian Asuma mengubah sisi hidup seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru, saat gurunya─Asuma─membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kurenai mengandung anakku. Dialah rajaku. Raja yag harusnya kulindungi. Jagalah ia ia untukku." Sejak saat itu ucapan Asuma sering terngiang di telinga Shikamaru. Bahkan saat dirinya telah kembali di desa, perkataan gurunya itu terus membayanginya.

Selesai laporan misi, Shikamaru dengan ragu mendatangi kediaman kekasih gurunya itu. Kurenai Yuuhi. Diketuknya pelan pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sesosok wanita berpaikaian seksi─menurut Author sih─berwarna merah sebatas paha atas keluar dengan dahi berkerut.

"Shikamaru!" Ucap Kurenai kaget *inget, bayangin suaranya Kurenai itu feminim dewasa.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru POV**

"Ano. Sensei. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tak sanggup mengatakannya dua kali." Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam "Asuma Sensei tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Akatsuki." Akhirnya kukatakan hal yang ingin ku pungkiri.

Wajahku tertunduk tak berani menatapnya, namun yang kudapati kini wanita didepannku merosot jatuh terduduk di depanku. Terkejut kuraih kepalanya yang hampir terbentur di daun pintu. Kulihat kini Kurenai mulai menutup wajahnya yang mengalir air mata.

Entah perasaan apa ini yang kini alami. Rasanya aku ingin merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku agar kesedihannya berkurang. Kalau saja aku tak ingat dia adalah kekasih gruku. Namun yang mampu kulakuakan hanya menyentuh kedua bahunya sembari berkata.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada untukmu. Dan juga Anakmu." Kulihat wajahnya terangkat karena terkejut. Mungkin ia bingung mengapa aku mengetahui tentang kandungannya.

"Ini permintaan Asuma." Ujarku menjawab kebingungannya. Dan kini Kurenai kembali tertunduk.

Setelah sedikit lama aku menunggu Kurenai untuk tenang dan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur.*Mereka gak ngapa-ngapain looo... Sumpah g boong─Author hanya menjawab imajinasi reader* Akhirnya aku pulang dengan rasa gontai. Entah kenapa aku mulai merutuki kepandaianku. Otak cerdasku secara otomatis kembali menganalisa keadaan. Kurenai mengandung anak Asuma, sementara Asuma meninggal, Asuma menitipkan anaknya padaku. Bukankah menitipkan anaknya padaku sama saja seperti anak itu tanggung jawabku? kenapa ini terasa seperti~Aku ayah dari anaknya.

"Arghhhhhh. Ingatlah Shika. Dia anak senseimu. Kurenai kekasih senseimu."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kenapa? kenapa kau tinggalkan aku Asuma? Bagaimana jika anak ini menanyakanmu? Apa yang harus kujawab?" Kembali Kurenai menangis sebangun dari tidurnya. Di usapnya pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Hidup. Dia hidup. Walaupun masih lemah, Kurenai bisa merasakan kehidupan lain di perutnya.

Kurenai keluar kamarnya menuju beranda. Hembusan angin mengibarkan rambutnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap patung hokage dengan pikiran kosong, Lalu beralih ke bunga-bunga merah yang ada disamping tangannya. Bunga yang tumbuh dari bibit pemberian Asuma. kini telah tumbuh mekar dan indah. 'Apakah aku juga bisa merawat anak kita seperti bunga ini' Batinnya.

Tanpa Kurenai sadari Shikamaru memerhatikan tingkah lakunya secara diam diam. Sejak malam itu hobi baru muncul di hidupnya. Duduk diatap rumah orang dimana ia bisa melihat Kurenai dengan jarak jauh dan dekat dari rumahnya.

Bangun pagi ia selalu duduk tenang disana melihat Kurenai yang tengah sibuk menyiram bunga. Malam ia kembali duduk sekedar melihat Kurenai menutup pintu beranda sampai lampu kediaman kekasih senseinya itu padam. Bahkan selesai misi ia akan sempatkan melihat keadaan Kurenai dari jauh. Bukan karena alasan Shikamaru memerhatikan Kurenai secara diam-diam. Karena kekasih senseinya itu selalu menolak jika diperhatikan.

"Shikamaru. Jangan terlalu sering mengunjungiku. Aku bisa jaga diri. Kau punya kehidupan lain yang harus kau jalani." Tolak kurenai halus waktu itu saat didapatinya Shikamaru selalu hadir saat ia cek kandungan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? ini permintaan Asuma." Bantah Shikamaru menutupi maksudnya, karena Shikamaru sadar betul kini memperhatikan Kurenai sudah seperti kewajibanya. Demi anak Asuma. Ya benar demi anak Senseinya. Atau memang karena Kurenai kini telah mengambil separuh perhatian Shikamaru.

Kadang ia tak bisa memungkiri wajah Kurenai menghiasi hidupnya, dan membantunya menghabiskan tisu dikamarnya─I know that You know what I mean─dan hal itu sudah berlanjut higga kehamilan Kurenai menginjak empat bulan.

Shikamaru sering mendapati Kurenai mengunjungi makam Asuma. Dan kali ini Shikamaru berani menegurnya.

"Kembali teringat dia?" Mendenger ada suara lain Kurenai berbalik. "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya teringat juga padanya." Shikamaru merasa hawatir Kurenai akan menolaknya lagi jika ia tidak menjelaskan maksudnya mengapa ia bisa ada disana juga.

"Entahlah Shikamaru. Aku merasa ada yang kurang." Ucap Kurenai sembali mengusap perutnya yang mulai buncit. Pemandangan itu sedikit mengusik Shikamaru. Dibalik baju merahnya yang ketat, perut Kurenai sangat mudah terlihat jika mulai membuncit. Indah. Entah mengapa kata itu itu yang muncul dalam pikiran Shikamaru.

"Aku merindukannya Shikamaru. Aku membutuhkanya. Aku tak ingin ia pergi." Isak Kurenai yang mulai menangis. Secara perlahan Shikamaru menghampiri Kurenai.

"Sensei? Kau butuh bahuku?" Tawar Shikamaru. Tanpa terduka sebagai jawaban kurenai memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis dibahunya. Sebagai laki-laki normal Shikamaru merasa senang, Wanita yang mengalihkan perhatiannya mulai mau berada disisinya. Walau karena alasana lain.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dada Kurenai yang menekan badannya memaksa Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya menekan punggung Kurenai agar lebih lama memeluknya─Padahal reader juga tau maksud terselubung Shikamaru *ditabok Shika─dan hal itu sukses membuat Kurenai dalam pelukannya hingga Wanita tersebut tenang.

"Aku tau tau kau diam-diam sering mengunjungiku di rumah sakit saat aku kontrol" Ucap Kurenai setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku memang sudah tidak ditugaskan misi, tapi aku masih Ninja. Sudahlah Shikamaru, hentikan." Tutur Kurenai. Perkataan yang sedikit membuat Shikamaru terbang─Emang punya sayap?─kembali terhempas. Kecewa.

Kini kehamilan Kurenai mulai menginjak usia delapan bulan. Perutnya kini benar-benar buncit─Otomatislah─Namun ada sekit hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Shikamaru.

Sejak perkataannya malam itu padanya, kini Kurenai semakin merasa kehilangan. Kehadiran murid kekasihnya yang secara diam-diam memerhatkannya sudah tidak ada. Meski kadang Kurenai sering dibuat terkejut dengan adanya benda-benda yang kadang dibutuhkannya.

Susu ibu hamil hangat di mejanya. Kelapa muda yang siap minum untuk menghilangkan mualnya, dan makanan-makanan lain yang kadang di inginkannya. Semua tiba-tiba ada di mejanya. Tapi Kurenai tidak merasakan kehadiran murid kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Shikamaru langsung pergi setelah menarunya. Dan perhatian kecil itu perlahan menghangatka hatinya.

"Shikamaru." Tanpa sadar Kurenai melantunkan nama lelaki yang kini memenuhi kepalangi

.

.

.

**Shikamaru POV**

~_Shikamaru~_

Shikamaru merasa seolah ada yang memanggilnya. Hembusan angin yang menerpanya mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Kurenai!" Kulangkahkan kakiku dan menuju rumah wanita yang belakangan ini tak berani kutemui. Entah mengapa rasa rindu mendadak menghampiriku.

"Aku harus berani mengatakannya. Sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali." Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumahnya. Aku berhenti saat kudapati Kurenai berdiri di beranda dengan mata tertutup. Aku turun dan mulai mengampirinya.

Aku sadar Kurenai pasti tau kehadiranku tapi entah mengapa dia tidak berbalik dan mebgusirku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi aku tak peduli, dengan cepat kurangkul dirinnya dari belakang, tanganku kuhenatikan tepat diperutnya yang membuncit. Ku letakkan daguku di bahunya sehingga tercium waroma sakura. Rambutnya yang berkibar terkadang menerpa wajahku.

"Shikamaru." Kudengar Kurenai melafalkan namaku. Ucap. Ucap terus namaku. Aku suka carama mngucapkannya.

"Andai Asuma tidak mati, apa kau akan tetap memberiku perhatian?" Pertanyaan Kurenai membuatku tersentak, perlahan kulepaskan rangkulanku dan kubalik badannya. Ku genggam kedua tangannya sembari kutatap matanya. Mencari kejelasan bahwa ia juga membutuhkanku.

"Kurenai." Ku beranikan memanggil namanya. "Kini, entah aku harus sedih atau bersyukur. Sedih karena kepergian Asuma, atau bersyukur menemukanmu dan bisa memberikan perhatianku. Salah memang bila kupilih bersyukur, bahkan mencintaimu terasa sesak di dadaku. Aku merasa bersalah mencintai kekasih guruku. Aku merasa malu, tapi kini aku tak bisa pergi darimu Kurenai"

Mendengarnya membuat Kurenai berpaling dan meneteska airmata. "Entah seperti apa dia memelukmu, entah seperti apa dia menciummu, entah seperti apa dia memanjakanmu. Aku bukan dia, tapi aku mencintaimu." Ucapku mantap. Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Bibirnya bergetar, menandakan hatinya terhenyuk

"Arigatou Shika... emmm," tak kuizinkan dia melanjutka kata-katanya. Kucium bibirnya yang basah oleh air mata. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, bukan pula ciuman yang kasar. Tapi aku merasa ini ciuman lembut yang seorang laki-laki dewasa yang ia berikan pada kekasih hatinya yang dulu tak berani dimilikinya.

"Kau harus bersabar, setidaknya izinkan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku." Ucapnya setelah kulepas ciumanku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, seolah mendapat pelajaran cinta dari orang yang lebih berpengalaman.

Inilah kisah cintaku. Sedikit aneh memang. Mencintai kekasih gurumu. Dan menjadi ayah dari anak gurumu. Ayah? ya benar seorang ayah. Sebulan kemudian Kurenai melahirkan bayi laki-laki─Maaf reader author lupa anak Kurenai cowo apa cewe, jadi author pilih cowo─'Mirip dengan Asuma' batinku. Dan sepulangnya Kurenai aku langsung melamarnya bersama ayahku. Meski harus berusaha keras mendapat restu menikahi wanita hamil diluar nikah. Akhirnya ayahku menyetujuinya

Finis...

.

.

.

* * *

Yuhu yuhu...  
review review

fanfic coplete pertama  
kepanjangan g ya?  
apa ke pendekan?

masukan donggg...


End file.
